Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) is a transmission method involving multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas which promises to greatly increase the link capacity of wireless communication systems. Various transmission strategies require the transmit array to have some level of knowledge concerning the channel response between each transmit antenna element and each receive antenna element, and are often referred to as “closed-loop” MIMO. Obtaining full broadband channel knowledge at the transmitter is possible using techniques such as uplink sounding in Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems and channel feedback in either TDD or Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) systems. Limited feedback methods like feeding back an antenna selection indicator or codebook-based beamforming weights selection can reduce the amount of feedback as opposed to full channel feedback. These limited feedback methods can be improved on if a power weighting is fed back along with the codebook weights. However, conveying the power weighting to the transmitter can require significant channel resources. Thus an efficient feedback method is needed to provide the power weighting to the transmitter.